Choas through time!
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: The RRBs and PPGs are all seventeen and are attending Pokey Oaks Academy. The boys are no longer super villains but after all these year, the PPGs and RRBs still hate each other's guts. Will something called a Chaos Disk that might be the downfall of the human race bring them together to stop it? And who are these three new students? Are they good or evil? (RE-WRITTEN!) PPGxRRB
1. Chapter 1

**If you're not one for reading prologue, you can skip this chapter and read the next one. STORY BEGINS IN CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

**Prologue: Battle for the Chaos Disk  
**

***Place and time: unknown***

"Protect the disk!" A middle-aged scientist yelled, his white lab coat torn and slight burned. Saying that this was a fight will be an understatement; this is an all-out war in one room. One of many creatures with a mouth full of sharp teeth and two tiny arms slithered towards the poor scientist, and attacked him. Luckily, the man managed to grab a loose pipe and hit the black face-less creature.

"I'm on it!" A young, black-haired female said, also in a burned and badly torn lab coat. From a metal table, she grabbed a disk-like object. It slightly resembled a Frisbee in a way, but it was heavy and made of silver metal and glass with a single orb-like gem in the center.

"Get the disk!" Someone ordered, obviously not one of the good guys and their voice loud enough for all the black, faceless creatures in the room to hear, regardless of the fact that they have no ears.

The creatures crawled across the floor, heading towards the girl with the disk pressed against her chest.

Oh crap! This isn't good! She was already badly injured before the battle began! Now her old wounds are reopening and new wounds oozed out fresh blood. She was feeling faint from the major loss of blood and now she was a sitting duck. She faintly heard someone screaming her name.

"You idiot! Don't just stand there!" the same voiced the screamed her name yelled at her. She felt something heavy tackle her but it wasn't a creature, it was a guy, also with black hair, who looked around her age. Give or take a few months. They crashed into a lever, breaking it in the fall.

Their backs pressed against the machine that connected to the lever they broke. The strange, rectangular machine suddenly started to send out electricity sparks and was giving off a metallic screeching sound.

"What's happening?" Another young female with long red hair screamed over the machine's loud screeching. Her back pressed against a guy's back as they fought back the odd, flesh-eating creatures.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" The young man who's back was against the longed haired female with a lab coat that matched his own damaged one.

"Look!" Another guy's voiced said as he pointed to the sparks the machine was giving off. The sparks circled itself into one swirling portal. The machine was giving of smoke, causing the fire alarm to go off, and sprinklers to burst. As the water soaked everything, the black creatures screamed in pain. They seem to be melting.

"No! My creatures!" The villain cried out. The long-haired female bent down to and touched one of the black puddles of remains of the creature. What she noticed wasn't what she expected.

Ink? The black stuff she gathered on her fingertips from the monster's remains was ink.

The man who pointed out the portal before was kneeling next to an unconscious girl who had blood oozing from the side of her head, staining her blonde hair. Feeling a breeze pulling them towards the portal, the turned to see that it was getting bigger!

As it got bigger, it started to suck everything into it. The middle-aged man grabbed the edge of a wall as the portal started to suck heavier things!

"Everyone grab on to something!" the long-haired girl yelled over roaring of the machine. The male who was knelling over the unconscious girl, grabbed her with one arm and grabbed hold of one of the tables that were screwed onto the floor. The two who had their backs to the machine had the hardest time avoided being sucked into the portal since they were the closest to it.

"Hold on to me." the man instructed the injured girl to do. He grab a part of the metal wall that was had multiple holes so he could hold on to one. The injured girl wrapped one arm around his waist and the other kept the disk against her chest. The wind got stronger and pulled the disk out of her arms.

"The disk!" the girl yelled and jumped to it, pushing the man away from her. She grabbed the disk in the air. Everyone in lab coats watched in horror as an invisible force began to move her towards the portal.

"NO!" the guy yelled after her. He stretched out his arm out and grabbed her hand. He tried desperately to pull her towards him but the wind was too strong.

"The disk is MINE!" Someone yelled who wasn't one of the good guys. The person jumped out from behind a table and tackled the girl, her hand still holding on to the young man's grip.

The shadowy person was strong. He clawed away at her, trying to take the Disk. During the struggle, the wind picked up and sucked the disk from the girl's arms. The disk went flying into the portal.

"NO!" the shadowy figure cried but it was too late. The disk entered the portal and as if it got what it wanted, the portal closed and the wind died. Everyone they were dumbstruck. What had just happened? Moreover, where did the portal take the disk?

"NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!" the shadowed figure cried. "MARK MY WORDS, I WILL FIND THAT DISK AND THEN YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY!" with that, he threw a small smoke bomb at the floor, causing smoke to spread, making it hard to see anything. During the confusion, the figure made his escape.

* * *

**So yeah, I wrote something similar to this before but then I noticed a lot of flaws so I took it down, re-wrote it, re-uploaded it and broke it up into smaller chapters since it was _way _to long to begin with. Comment and review! p.s can anyone guess who were the characters were without me saying their names? It should be plainly obvious.  
**


	2. Can we do that again?

***In the future***

"After all these years, I finally found it!" A shadowy figure of a man said incredibly. His voice sounded deep low and dark.

"Computer! Send _them_ here! I have a new assignment for them." He yelled into the empty metal covered room.

"Yes master." A computerized voice answered. The room was pitch black and the only light you could find was the light of the computer screen. Oh, how long has he searched this one disk? Only to find it at such a place, or more specific, in such a time.

"Ya called for us?" A young woman said from the freshly opened door. Standing at the metal doorway, stood two girls and one male.

One with dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes who stood there, typing feverishly on a small computer she was carrying in her arms. The young women next to her had one hand on her hips and a mischievous but playful smirk on her face and her black waving hair tied in a ponytail. Next to her was a young man who looked around her age but was a head taller than she was.

"Ah, yes! Please have a seat; I have a new assignment for you three." The shadowy man said. The three sat on a coach that was hovering a foot over the black marble floor.

"Now," the shadowy man said, grabbing their attention. "As you all well know, I have been searching for a disk that I disappeared into a vortex thirty years ago."

"You mean the Chaos Disk?" The young man cut in. Looking at the three on the coach, you noticed that they're actually teenagers!

"Yes,"

"What does it do?" The black-haired girl asked.

"It creates Chaos, and I must have it back!"

"Ok, where do we go?" The young male teenager asked, leaning against the back of the coach. This wasn't any different from usual assignments. Go out with his team, get what they were told to get, and then come back.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong!" The shadowy figure said ominously. The three looked at each other strangely.

"You see The Chaos Disk was sucked into a portal many years ago, but it didn't take it in a place in the world but in a place during a different time period."

"So, you're saying that it went back in time?" The blonde-haired woman asked, surprised. Time travel wasn't made possible until just a few years ago but even then, the public wasn't allowed anywhere near it.

"Yes, but I was only able to find the time period it was sent to and the general area. You three have to search from there."

"Alright, so the plan is to go back in time, find the disk without disturbing too much with the delicate balance of time, get out and get rid of anyone who gets in our way?"

"Correct," the shadowy man, answered absentmindedly as he pressed some buttons. To everyone, he looked as if he's pushing random buttons, but if you look closely, you can see that ever push of a button was meaningful, every turn of a knob was quickly but delicately turned.

As the shadowy figure continued working, the computer stretched out metal arm and prepared the three teenagers for their mission. It gave them each a full, black luggage, which matches their black uniforms, filled with their clothes and some personal items, and three backpacks, one for each of them.

One metal arm brought out another bag that resembled a cylinder shaped, black gym bag that was filled with money that the can use in that certain period of time they were being sent to. Over 3 million dollars were in that gym bag.

"When you need to communicate between now and the past, use these watches." The figure tossed each of them a black watch. The watches were odd, it had three knobs, one on top, two on the bottom, and it didn't have a cloak on it! The cloaks were replaced with a silver screen.

Suddenly, a small swirling portal appeared, and opened next to the mysterious man who was had stopped pushing buttons. He gestured to the three teens that this was their way into the past.

"I-I don't know about this." The blonde teen said, having second thoughts as she made her way towards the portal.

"Too bad!" The black-haired teen cried joyfully as she tackled her friend causing them both to fall into the portal.

The young teen male picking up the black gym bag and slanged it over his shoulder, he made his way to the portal.

"Be careful." The figure said. "And watch out for that crazy one. You never know when she's going to do something reckless." He was referring to the normally crazy black-haired girl.

"Okay, see you when we get back." The young teen said with a smirk and jumped into the portal, only to have it close behind him. He blinked and found himself in and out of the portal before he could open his eyes.

"Ow," he groaned. The portal pretty much threw him and his friends onto the solid earth from out of nowhere, and they landed painfully on their bums. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was barely up so it was still early morning.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" he looked up to the direction of the voice and found his black-haired friend up a tree, she must have landed there in the impact.

"Now, where are we?" the Blonde teen asked, rubbing her head.

"I think we died and went to hell," the black-haired girl commented.

"Why do you say that?" the blonde-haired woman asked as she pulled out her white computer out of her backpack. Her friend pointed to a sign that she describe was hell. It read 'Pokey Oaks Academy'.

Oh no! It's worse then she thought! It's school!

"So the disk is in this school." The male teen said to himself and turned to blonde teen. "Hey, can you hack into the school main system and add us as new students?"

"Hey," the blond-haired teen replied with a smile, "I'm the computer genius around here, of course I can!" she turned on her computer on, and typed feverishly, the screen of the computer reflecting on her glasses. He looked down and saw the black-haired girl rummaging through her black backpacks

"Done." The blonde teen said after a minute closed. "We start school, today. We don't have much time to get ready."

"Ok now let's-WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as he saw his black-haired friend start stripping her clothes.

"We need to wear normal clothes to go school and not our work uniforms." She said as she picked out her black and gray outfit from her suitcase, most of her clothes still on. "Now, I suggest you turn around before I blast your brains out." She smiled sweetly as she pointed a laser gun at him. He sighed in defeat as he turned around.

"Whatever, there isn't much to look at anyway." He quickly lied, not knowing that his friend heard him. Angry, she threw a large rock at him, aimed at the back of his head. The rock hit him, causing him to fall flat on his face. He growled in annoyance while she smirked in victory.

"AH, I'm just going to look for any dorm room we can stay at." The blonde teen said as she inched away. Knowing them, they'll be at each other the whole day and it won't be pretty.

***at a dormitory***

"Girls! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" The professor called from downstairs of their new house. Well, sort of.

They are now living in a dormitory building. This building is one of many dormitories where students who go to Pokey Oaks Academy live.

The professor recently got a job there as a chemistry teacher and the girls were offered scholarships. Since they were a family, the head master said they could have a dormitory of their own to live in so they wouldn't be far away from the school, only taking a bit out of the professor's paycheck as rent.

Blossom was offered her scholarship for extraordinary academic smarts. Buttercup was offered her scholarship for pro-like athletics skills. Our sweet Bubbles was offered her scholarship for her amazing artistic sense with a brush. All had different personalities yet still were close sisters.

"Good morning professor." Blossom called as she came down stairs with her pink pencil skirt, white stockings, black shoes and her favorite light pink, long sleeve shirt with a v-line neckline on. As she made her way into the kitchen, she tied her signature red bow onto her ponytail. Her red hair was as long as ever, reached right down to the back of her knees and her bangs still covered her forehead. Looking at her now, you can see that she really matured into a fine young lady. She was seventeen years old, class president and honor student.

"Good morning professor, good morning Blossom." Bubbles greeted as she too came down stairs with her light blue jeans, white lacey shirt and blue necklace on. Bubbles was still as gentle as she was when she was five. Her angelic blonde hair was a bit longer and she kept them tied into two low pigtails. She was also seventeen, straight A's and top art student. She had a light brown satchel with her, where she kept her art supplies. As the years went by since she was five, her lips turned rosy and her eyes reflect a light blue surface when she laughed.

"Morning," Buttercup greeted, a bit drowsy from her deep slumber. She had black jeans, a lime green tank top and a darker shade of lime green fabric thin jacket. She outgrew her bangs, and without them, everyone can see her heart-shaped face perfectly. Seventeen years old, captain of all the girl sports that were available at that school and still manage to get straight A's. She tried growing out her black hair but it turned out her hair was naturally curly so it was hard to concentrate when curls got in front of her face she decide to keep her hair short, an inch or two above her shoulders. As she got older, her eyes became brighter shade of jade.

"You better hurry and finish your breakfast, school going to start soon." The professor warned. "And speaking of school, I better get going!"

"Bye professor" Blossom said. "Have a good day at work." She stood on her tippy toes, and kissed him goodbye on his cheek.

"Bye Professor." Bubbles said. "Here's your lunch! It's your favorite!" Bubbles had just used her super speed and heat vision to make the professor his lunch. She kissed him on his other cheek as she handed her dad his lunch.

"Bye professor," Buttercup said as she swallowed her breakfast. "If those stupid college students give you a hard time again, tell me so I can give them a little lesson of my own." She hit her fist against the palm of her other hand, show what she meant about teaching them a lesson.

The professor held back his tears.

"You three are the best daughters anyone can ever ask for!" he cried and gathered them into a bear hug. He was so proud to have such beautiful and kind daughters like them; even if he did accidently created them in his laboratory many years ago.

"Professor," the girl said in unison.

"You're going to be late." Blossom warned.

"And stop crying, you're a grown man for Pete's sakes." Buttercup added. He nodded. The girls saw him off at the door, waving bye to him. Ever since the professor got this new job, he had to work from morning until late at night grading papers, but he still called the girls on their cellphones every two hour after school to check up on them. Just because they don't see each other often, doesn't mean they love each other any less.

"Oh no, we're going to be late! Class starts in five minutes!" Bubbles said when she saw the clock. The girls ran back into the kitchen and stuffed their breakfast into their mouths.

"Come on! I'm aiming for the perfect attendance award this year." Blossom yelled as she grabbed her pink backpack and ran out the house. Bubbles picked up her light blue backpack that had white lace one it, she ran out the door. Buttercup grabbed her lime green backpack with fishnet pockets on it and was out the door, already catching up to her sisters.

"You know," Buttercup started as they ran, two minute left on the clock. "If we use our super speed, we'll be there faster."

"No! We can't use our powers outside the dormitory unless it's important! Remember what the head master said!" Blossom scolded. They ran faster, but on their way, they might have caught a glance of something they shouldn't have. In the corner of their eyes, they could have sworn they saw three people in the small forest, located at the side of the school, but that's impossible. Students are not allowed to enter it and no random citizen can enter the school grounds. When they the fully turned their heads, they saw no one. Dismissing it, Bubbles looked at her watch and gasp.

"We have one minute!" Bubbles warned. Their class was on the fifth floor! There's no way they can make it there on time, unless . . . .

"Ah, SCREW IT!" Blossom cursed, startling her sisters. She grabbed their wrist and ran into the building, using her super speed to get there as she left faint trial of hot pink light behind her that quickly faded away.

"Phew, that was close!" someone said as she popped out of the bushes. "We were almost discovered."

"But do you think that could be, you know," The blonde teen started. "They seem to have Chemical X in them, and there's not many people had that in this time period."

"Let's hope not." The male teen said as he brushed stray leaves off him. "Let's go." He gestured towards the school.

"Whatever you say, Carrot Top," the black haired teen said with a smirk, calling him by his most hated childhood nickname. He growled at her. The blonde-haired teen just stood there, already knowing that today was going to be a long, long day.

*Ms. Keane class room*

"We made it!" Blossom said when she stormed into the classroom, her sisters following close behind her. The bell rang two seconds later.

"Well, look who we have here." A familiar voice said, "The three Puffs were almost late to class now that doesn't sound like something a super hero would do."

The girls turn and saw the Rowdyruff boys. Brick was sitting on top his desk, his usual smirk on his face. Blossom seemed very annoyed at this.

Butch was on Brick's right; he was leaning against the wall, a hateful gaze directed at Buttercup. Buttercup returned the gaze.

Boomer was on Brick's left, half-sitting on top of his desk with one knee close to his chest. He had a jawbreaker in his mouth and a pouch of candy in his hand. He was looking at Bubbles with no emotions on his face; Bubbles returned his expression. They didn't seem to hate each other but they didn't like each other either.

"Like you would know how a hero acts, Brick." Blossom snapped, and glared that the cap-wearing former villain. Butch pulled out a small rock he found earlier that morning and threw it at the pink powerpuff who didn't notice the rock heading towards her.

"HEY!" Buttercup yelled at her counterpart, catching the rock in on hand before it hit her sister. "That was low, you jerk!" Butch smirked as he lazily pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"And what you going to do about it?" Butch taunted. He walked up to Buttercup, showing off the difference of their height. Buttercup was 5'8, tall for a girl, but Butch was 6'4, easily overpowering her in height.

"This!" Buttercup yelled angrily as she tackled him to the ground. The rolled around for a while, trying to pin one another.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles gasped, worried for her sister's safety. The class has gathered around the two fighters.

"Butch! Come one man, it's not worth it!" Boomer said, trying to call out to his brother over the class loud chanting. 'Fight, fight!' their classmates cheered.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm-" Ms. Keane had just walked in through the door, three students following her. "CLASS WHAT IS GOING ON? PLEASE GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS." Her instructions fell on deaf ears of the students.

"Buttercup, please! You don't have to do this." Blossom pleaded, not wanting her little sister getting hurt or in trouble for getting in a fight.

"Butch! You can't hit a girl!" Brick said, trying to stop the fight without getting too involved. Secretly, he didn't want his brother hurt or in trouble.

"Class!" Ms. Keane said, trying to get her student's attention.

"As if you can call this thing a girl!" Butch said with a grunt as he threw Buttercup off him. She landed on her feet.

"What did you say?" Buttercup was angry now, her face red with angry, her hands formed to fists. There is no holding back now.

"Class!" Ms. Keane called again, but had no luck.

Buttercup grabbed Butch's shirt collar and raised her fist up. Butch did the same, grabbing the collar of her jacket and raised his fist, ready to hit. Both pissed off and both ready to fight, their fists moved in unison.

"CLASS!" Ms. Keane screamed, grabbing the class's attention. She glared at Buttercup and Butch who froze. Their fists were only an inch away from each other's face. Thankfully, Ms. Keane was able to get the class attention before anything major happened. Buttercup and Butch withdrew their fists and step away from each other.

Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles quickly went to their desks while the boys unwillingly took their seats next to them. The desks were in rows so they were few feet away from each other. The chaos settled down and Ms. Keane cleared her throat.

"We have three new students joining us today so treat them with respect. I'll let them introduce themselves." As Ms. Keane sat down in her desk, two girls and a boy walked standing in front of the classroom

The first girl stood confident in front of the class with her slightly baggy black shorts, short black vest that had three crystal buttons, slightly transparent white tights, baggy black combat boots and an off the shoulders light gray shirt. She also wore many bracelets that jingled when she moved her hands.

The second girl shyly stood next to the black haired one. She wore a yellow hoodie a couple sizes too big, jean shorts, black leggings and soft yellow boots. She was two inches smaller than the other girl was. Her dirty-blonde hair was in two braids, and tied with a two small yellow ribbons.

The boy was by far the most handsome guy at that school, not counting Boomer, Butch, and Brick. His hair had multiple dark crimson streaks over his already dark carrot red hair. He wore a dark crimson, almost black button up shirt and white jeans. People noticed his red eyes. Is he wearing red contacts over his dark-colored eyes? He had a single crystal ear piercing on his right ear.

The powerpuffs couldn't help but think they seen them somewhere before while the Rowdyruffs couldn't care less, they just wanted school to be over already!

"I'm Erik." The new guy said as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his white jeans. He kept glancing at his wristwatch or the cloak, as if he had to be somewhere at a certain time.

"M-My name is Melody." The girl with braids stuttered as she tried to introduce herself. Her tiny hands came up to her face and moved of few loose hair that tickled her cheek to the back of her ear.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, a blush tainted her cheeks. "I tend t-to stutter a lot when I'm nervous." She didn't dare to look up from the floor as she shuffled her feet a little. She really does act like an innocent little kid. Bravo! She's may be crowned actress of the year!

"Yo!" The last girl greeted a grin on her face and her voice full of confidence. "The name's Trix! Short for Trixaline!"

"Well Erik, Melody, and Trix, welcome to our class. Would you like to tell us a little about yourselves?" Ms. Keane asked, now interested in the three odd trio that had entered her class.

"Well, we're childhood friends" Trix started. "We knew each other since we were born. We were born on the same day too! Melody was born ten minutes after Erik and me while we were born five second between each other. We don't know who's older since the doctors didn't record the second we were born."

"I'm older." Erik stated as he held up one hand.

"LIES!" Trix yelled, pointing her index finger at him. "STUPID SEXY TALL BOY LIES!" she nearly pounced on him but Melody caught her before she could reach him.

"C-Calm down, Trix," Melody said, a bit worried. "He's just kidding. No one knows who's really older so please don't kill him."

Erik smirked, enjoying her crazy reaction while Melody tried to pull Trix away from Erik to keep them a safe distance away from each other. Erik knew that Trix was easily angered when it comes to the subject of who's older. The class laughed. The new kids act like a comedy trio!

"Is there any questions anyone wants to ask our new students?" A random boy raised his hand.

"Ah yeah, this question is for Trix." He started. "So Trix, is there any chances we can go out?"

"No! Next question." Trix answered quickly, not bothered a bit about the awkward question. Buttercup raised her hand.

"Have I even seen you guys around before?" She asked her eyes skeptical. "You three look really familiar." She looked at the three but the one that looked most familiar to her was the jade-eyed girl. Well, not really her in general, but her slightly narrow eyes and her fear-less confidence definitely looked familiar to her.

"I agree," Bubbles chimed in. looking at them; they did look familiar.

"Yeah, I have to agree with my sisters on this," Blossom also chimed in. "Did you guys live in the area before or something?"

Melody's eyes widened as she saw Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom then turned her attention to the Rowdyruffs next to them. She elbowed Trix and whispered something to her. Trix looked slightly startled before she roughly grabbed Erik's shirt collar to whisper something to him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at them.

The powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys are very well known, even in the future! This could change their plan of action to find the Chaos disk entirely! Damn, of the places to have a mission!

"Is something the matter?" Ms. Keane asked, her voice questioning.

"O-Of course not!" Melody reacted quickly, still remembering to stutter. "We didn't expect to see the Powerpuffs here! They are famous after all!"

"And are with the Rowdyruff boys in the same room, no less!" Trix added, remembering the feud they have a few minutes earlier. "And here I thought that they'll kill each other the minute they noticed one another."

"Well, we are quite famous." Buttercup said, her ego getting bigger.

"Pop that ego of yours ButterButt!" Butch hissed at her. "They're just surprised that we haven't killed you yet!" buttercup and Butch glares met and everyone could feel the intensity of their hateful gaze.

"As if you could ever come close to defeating me, let alone kill me!" Buttercup challenged. Butch growled before he tackled Buttercup, knocking her out of her chair.

Brick tried to get close to them, in attempt to peel that wild powerpuff away from his brother. Blossom saw Brick drawing close to them and quickly assumed he was planning to attack her sister as well! In quick reflex, so she blocked his way. They started fighting as Boomer and Bubbles began to yell at each other, saying whose fault this was, his brothers or her sisters.

For some strange reason, the whole class broke loose and went into chaos! Some were even throwing desks while others smashed windows!

"Hm, let's see. Chaos, panic, pandemonium," Trix counted as she looked around her class. "My work here is done." After saying that with a laugh, she earned a sigh from Erik, and an awkward chuckle from Melody, who was worried about her friend's chaotic sense of humor.

Trix watched as if she was watching a TV show. Erik smacked his forehead with his palm in annoyance. Melody kept dodging easers and pens that came at her with difficulty.

"Popcorn anyone?" Trix offered her friends popcorn to go with the live show. Where did she get the popcorn?

Looking at Ms. Keane who was standing quietly in front of the class, her lips pressed together, shoulders trembling and a vain throbbing on her forehead, she looked like she was going to blow.

"THAT IS IT!" Ms. Keane yelled, steam visibly fuming out of her ears. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR FUCKING SEATS, NOW!" Her voice sounded demonic at the end. Frighten by their teacher's tone of voice and her colorful choose of words, they grabbed a random desk and retreated to the place.

Blossom's and Brick's clothes were ruffled, their red hair were messy and out of place. Buttercup and Butch were the same except that Butch's cheek was bleeding from the four claw marks Buttercup gave him while she had a large bruise forming on her left arm. Bubbles and Boomer were fine, they hair still in place, clothes still neat and there seems to be no bodily harm to either of them but they looking away from each other, a vain throbbing on their foreheads.

"Ok, now that's settled," Ms. Keane breathed and turned to the new kids. "If you have any questions just ask me and-"

"Oh! I have a question!" Trix said as he jumped on one foot and waved her arm wildly. She was very cheerful, despite her grey and white colored clothes.

"Yes Trix?"

"Can we do that again?" Trix asked innocently, referring to the wildness and chaos the class had just gone though.

Ms. Keane slammed her head against her desk.

* * *

**Behold! The super long chapter! Comment, Review and tell your friends about this story if you liked this chapter better than the prologue!**


End file.
